Feel So Close
by ArsenicIcing
Summary: One shot, KandaxAllen. The weekend is the only time Allen and Kanda have time to relax. They do the same thing every weekend, but this time something different happens. Lots of mature content, very dirty. Enjoy.


Kanda and I both got home late, again. This seems to happen every Friday night, and the weekends for us only involve one thing. I got two scotch glasses out of our kitchen cabinet. I started pulling containers out of the fridge so we could re-heat leftovers and eat before we got drunk. Kanda and I don't waste anytime. This is our release from the whole work week. We scarf down food, and get straight into a full bottle of red wine. Somewhere over talking about all the shit that went on this week, we got into a petty argument about something well, petty. We continued our argument over another three glasses of wine, and when that bottle was finished, we moved onto the vodka. Word slurring and random giggling aside, we still managed to fight over something dumb. The time it too to walk, or stumble I guess, into Kanda's bedroom had landed us a completely different argument from the previous one. Suddenly, we were talking about us. I wasn't sure there even was an "us", right now, because as far as relationships go, I wasn't any good at them, and I hadn't had too many previous ones.

He grabbed me, pushing me up against the wall closest to the door. I was freaked out, just because he moved so quickly.

"Stop acting like you don't want it. We've got a good thing going, don't ask for more, don't expect any less, and it will all work out."

That didn't make sense. I don't think I heard all of that right...What did he mean?

"I just think we should have a routine..."

"Heh. Why? "

He said more, but I didn't catch it all. I sort of slumped forward, falling onto him. He caught me and walked me over to his desk. I leaned back against it, feeling the full effect of being intoxicated. I held my head, feeling everything around me start to spin.

"Because! You just do whatever you want! I always feel like I have to be careful around you. You're too laid back." I tried to yell it at him, but it came out really softly.

He looked at me, giving me a soft glare. I always want to let my guard down around him, but every time I do, something strange always happens!

"Come here" Kanda said, as he waved me over to him. He's demanding as usual, but he gives me a sly smirk afterward. I stumble over to the bed, standing there in front of him, until he puts his arms around my middle and pulls me close to him. He pulls my shirt up, leaving fleeting kisses on my stomach and chest. I put my arms around his neck, and move my hands through his long, soft black hair. He starts to lick my chest, and then bites at my nipples. The tiny gasping noises I fail to muffle come out sharp and break the silence around us. He can tell I'm starting to get hot, probably more so from the alcohol than what we're doing, since the room is freezing. I start to feel dizzy, and the room feels like its spinning, so I lean against him. He kisses me a few more times, before pulling down my pants, to grab my cock. I feel him run his nails over my, up the side of my shaft, gently, and I get chills up and down my spine. He turns me around so my back is to him, and pulls me into his lap. I'm really starting to feel the vodka now. My body feels heavy, and I'm suddenly fine with letting him do whatever he wants. I feel his nails glide over my skin as he pulls my pants down as far as he can. I shift my legs around to get my pants off the rest of the way, and then suddenly realize how cold the room is. I close my eyes and lay back on him, not knowing when he pulled me up, so we were both in the middle of his bed. He doesn't need to hold me like this, I'm not planning on going anywhere. Kanda leans over and rustles through his top drawer, finding his male masturbation toy. It's a long, flashlight looking device, with a soft pinkish tan mound at the top, with a small slit or hole in the middle. Fuck. I see it an squirm, knowing exactly what he plans to do with it. I take back what I just thought... I need to get the hell out of here!

"S-stop...let go...of me.." I stumble over simple words and find it hard to form a sentence.

I can hear him behind me, licking the hole in it, quite thoroughly. He pauses the vulgar licking to bit my ear, and then my neck, and slide his tongue up and down my back. I'm starting to convulse with the little jolts of pleasure he's giving me. I'm finally hot enough to want to fuck myself.

"Don't think about it, kid. You're mine now. I'm going to give you exactly what you want."

"It...it hurts..."

I've got a full hard on now, and I start to touch myself, because the throbbing has become intense. Kanda's gotten sick of me not following his orders, so he shoves me forward. I just sort of slump forward, there's plenty of room since he spread my legs so far apart. I try to protest, but the words don't come out. He's shuffling through things in his top drawer again, I hear metal click. He tugs at my shoulders, and pulls me back. He actually handcuffed me, that bastard! I can feel his hard member behind my back, and my locked hands are in the perfect position to give him a nice rub while he's licking that sick device. I can tell he's annoyed, but he doesn't seem to mind getting off while torturing me. He's finally done making it slick, and wraps one arm around my middle, pulling up my shirt again, sliding his hand up and down, and finally sticking that disgusting masturbator over the tip of my cock. He pushes down just a little. It's a small opening, and it's going to be a tight fit, even though I'm not as big as Kanda, The throbbing sensation only intensifies as my cock slips inside the artificial hole. My body shivers as the tightness engulfs me. A hot, tingling sensation hits my entire body and a shock wave of pleasure overwhelms me. I'm trying hard not to cum already. He pushes it all the way down over my cock, and then pulls it up again, but the suction is tight, and it's making a gross slippery noise as he pulls it up. He starts kissing my neck and biting me as he's fucking me with it. I can't hold back any of the noises I'm making. I sound like such a slut.

"H-hnng..." It feels gross, at first, but the more he pushes down and pulls up the more I like it. I shut my eyes tightly as he does it over and over again.

"K-kanda..."

I grip Kanda's cock right at the base and pump upwards, the metal on the handcuffs making a constant clicking noise as I rub him up and down. He's making noise too now, grunting as I shift my hands to do it faster. He's breathing in my ear, and licking me too. I'm not going to last much longer. Over and over. I can feel it welling up.

"I can't...K-Kanda...ah! I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

He's panting hard. He might be close too. One last time, he shoves it down on me, hard, all the way in, I can feel the plastic backing on the damn thing. He's just fucking with me now. Finally, he pumps it up and down over my cock until I'm about to burst, and then pulls it off, right as I cum, shooting it all over myself. I'm so out of breath it hurts. Kanda sets the masturbator to the side, and holds me close to him. We're both out of breath, it seems. He licks the side of my face, leaving a sticky trail of saliva that makes my dick hard again and leaves my chest still heaving.

I was so focused on my own cock I forgot about getting Kanda off. I grip his cock again, and start to pump from the base up, but he pulls me off of him, and tightens the cuffs.

"Fuck you." I growl at him, as the stupid handcuffs dig into my wrists.

"I'm about to. Now shut up."

He pushes me forward, so I'm face down on the bed. How embarrassing. I should have known he would pull something like this. I manage to turn my head so I can actually breathe in this position. Looking back at him, I watch him stroke himself. He spits in his hand, and starts to pump his own cock up and down for a while. I like watching him do it. He pulls his legs out from under me, moving up and sitting on his knees to position himself perfectly behind me. I feel him press his hard cock against my entrance and shiver. He lets out this light, sweet little gasp. I can't wait any longer. Despite how exhausted I feel, I push myself up and back, forcing him into me. I make sure to go all the way back, feeling his every inch fill me. He grabs the handcuffs and pulls up, pulling me against him, so my back is up against his chest. With his other hand he gently caresses my face, tilting my head to the side, kissing up my neck. He turns my head towards his, and our lips connect in a sloppy, wet hot kiss. He kisses me slowly. Our mouths stay open, without touching sometimes. I can feel his hot breath on my skin. We kiss for a while, and he doesn't move while he's inside of me. He breaks our kiss, and lays me down gently in front of him. I'm out of breath again. Kanda pulls out a little bit, only to slam back inside of me. He grabs my hips, slamming into me hard, over and over again. I want desperately to grab the sheets, and hold on, but my hands are still in the cuffs, and I struggle with the with the constant feeling of ecstasy as his thrusts continue. He's not slowing down at all, keeping a constant pace, and ramming me hard. I feel like I'm about to cum again. I try to tell him, though my heavy breathing and moaning but all I manage to get out is a sad whimpering noise. He understands, and finally takes the cuffs off. He leans down on top of me, grabbing my hands, holding onto them tightly. He whispers to me, but I'm so out of it right now I can't figure it out. I'm sure it was something sweet though, because he starts kissing my ear and my hair, and then down my neck. His thrusts quicken and I know he's close too.

"K-kanda!" I call his name as I release onto the bed sheets, and he kisses my face as he releases inside of me. We collapse on the bed completely spent. I can hear him breathing, his face is so close to mine. He kisses me a few more times, that's all I remember before I fall asleep.


End file.
